


Firewood

by kimmins



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Feral Behavior, Forest Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: “You’re playing with fire there, Drummer,” he managed to growl out, sounding slightly strained.“Good, I'm trying to get burned,” she shot back, voice pitched low and hungry. Letting him know she was more than ready for him to do his worst.And it was all the permission he needed.-Martin and Amanda get some alone time while "gathering firewood"
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman/Martin, drummerwolf - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: DGHDA Valentine's Mini Bang 2020





	Firewood

Their code word was  _ firewood _ for whenever Martin and Amanda need to get away for a bit of “alone time.” It started mostly on accident.

The first time Amanda really meant for them to gather wood for the bonfire. How was she supposed to know that as soon as they were far enough away from the others Martin would drag her down to the grass and make her totally forget all about firewood? When they returned a few hours later, disheveled and covered in grass, but sans firewood Gripps and Cross had laughed their asses off. And many a joke was made about Amanda finding Martin’s wood, much to Vogel and Beast’s confusion.

After that it sort of just kept happening. 

It got to the point that Cross would waggle his eyebrows at them and laugh when either of them would suggest they go off to “look for firewood.” Everyone understood exactly what they meant. Of course, after that first time they did make a point of bringing back firewood, so no one really cared what they got up to. It was just a nice heads up and a sort of fun joke. And it was just so damn convenient to not have to say “Hey guys! Me and Martin are gonna go fuck in the woods!” Not that they had any qualms about fooling around in range of the others. They did it often enough. But sometimes it was nice to get away and have some privacy.

And if Amanda was being honest there was something deliciously primal and intense about the way Martin got when he fucked her out in the wild.

That’s why she had gladly followed when Martin announced they were going in search of firewood even as the others groaned and threw empty beer cans at them in mock disgust. 

Martin was all smirking and good humor as he wandered past the van to make his way deeper into the forest, even throwing back a few choice quips and jibes of his own at the others. But the second they were out of view his whole demeanor changed. The long easy strides that were his trademark slid into something predatory. Nearly as feral as the wolf he liked to howl as. And when he looked back over his shoulder to make sure she was following, his eyes seemed to glow with hunger. 

It made the hair on the back of Amanda’s neck raise and a shiver of anticipation work it's way down her spine as she nearly tripped over her own feet. Of course that only made Martin smile that devilish smile of his. 

He only waited long enough to be sure she got her footing back before he was making his way into the forest that surrounded their little encampment.

Amanda rolled her eyes at him as he walked off, huffing a small laugh to herself as she easily jogged to catch up. He might be smooth as sin but sometimes he was a bit of an idiot. 

They walked quietly for a few minutes through the low brush of the simple trail Martin had chosen, easy and comfortable enough with each other to not need words to fill the silence. After a while though, when Martin didn’t say anything or make any move to move off the trail Amanda spoke up.

“So…did you have a place in mind for us to go?” she asked, curious as to what the plan was. There was no definite response past a considering hum from her wolfish partner. She waited a few beats for him to say something, anything about where he was taking her, before she huffed in annoyance and growled, “Or are you just gonna randomly push me against a tree and have your way with me?”

Martin without tripping or missing a beat, turned to walk backwards, eyes hungry and intense as he looked right at her. “That what you want Drummer?” 

The question hung in the sudden silence of the forest.

There was a heaviness in the air as the silence stretched between them. A tension that pulled at her pulse and made her swallow past her suddenly dry throat. She could picture it so clearly it made her knees weak and she had to focus on not tripping again. Words caught in her throat as she tried to think of an answer that didn’t make her sound like a desperate wanton thing from one of the harlequin romance novels she’d stolen from her mom’s secret collection. 

Not that she wasn’t desperate. Or wanton, even. 

In fact, the thought of Martin roughly pushing her against a tree, pulling down her pants and just slid-

“Earth to Drummer. You in there Love?” The sight of a familiar tattooed hand waving in front of her face and the clink of the many rings and bracelets on said hand helped to snap Amanda out of the little fantasy she was lost in. The giant smirk on his face let her know that Martin had a pretty good idea where her mind had gone. The rough feel of his thumb brushing her lip made her shiver. 

There was a good amount of amusement in his voice as he said, “Drooling a bit there, Drummer. Must have been a hell of a place you went off to.” The glare she gave him only made him smile more broadly, but when her punch connected with his arm, he laughed in earnest. “Ok! Ok. Uncle!” he cried out, half laughing as she rained down choice hit after hit. Nothing too hard but enough to know she wouldn’t take his teasing laying down. 

“Serves you right! Jerk,” Amanda crowed as she made to hit him again. But instead of her punch landing, he caught it easily.

In an instant the mood shifted again. And even though there was a smile on his face and amusement in his voice when he said “‘nough of that, Drummer,” Amanda knew she was in trouble.

Delicious, delicious trouble. 

Martin’s grip shifted so that he was holding onto Amanda’s wrist in his warm hand, the calluses on his thumb rasping gently against her skin as he pulled her towards him. “Think it’s time we got to other fun and games,” he murmured, voice gone low and rough. 

If Amanda hadn’t been wet before she sure as hell was now. She could feel it like a flush of heat hitting her right between her legs. It was enough to have her clenching her thighs together to get some sort of friction. The sound of his voice and the brush of his lips on her ear had the need that had been creeping up on her since Martin had led her from the campsite hit her like a Mac truck. She was only slightly aware of biting her lip and burying her face in Martin’s chest as her mind slid back to it's previous fantasy. Apparently her brain and lady bits were in agreement on what sort of “fun and games’ should be had. And really who could blame them? 

With a voice deep and dark as the most decadent chocolate Martin brought her out of her fantasy with a simple question. “That the game you wanna play Drummer?” he asked, easily figuring where her mind had gone at the mention of other activities to get up to. When she didn’t answer right away he paused for a second, thinking. If she’s been looking at his face instead of keeping her’s buried in his chest she would have seen him bite his lip and smile the dirtiest smirk he’d ever smirked as what he said next popped into his dirty little mind. 

“I’m gonna give you to the count of ten to run. Then I’m gonna catch you. And then I’m gonna push you against the closest tree…” Here he stopped to drop his voice even lower. “And fuck you rough and hard like I know you want, you desperate little thing.”

Amanda just about moaned. There was only so much need a hot blooded lady could handle at one time. “Martin,” she whined too overcome to form a more coherent thought. 

He just chuckled with hungry amusement at her. Then with her still curled against his chest, and with no real warning he counted, “One.”

It took her a few precious seconds to figure out what exactly was happening-

“Two.”

Bewildered, she looked up at his face. He only gave her a raised eyebrow and smirk-

“Three.”

She stared at him for just a half second more as he started to say-

“Fou-”

She pushed off his chest with such force it threw him slightly off balance and cut off his words. And before he could right himself and keep counting Amanda was off into the forest. 

She jumped over fallen trees and dodged around large stones trying not to trip as she ran. Adrenaline and lust flowing through her veins in equal measure. She might not be scared of Martin, really she trusted him more than any other being in existence, but there was always that edge of danger to him. A deep current that flowed below the still surface of his control. More often than not when they played this little game of theirs it bubbled up. It was thrilling to Amanda in a way that made her pulse quicken. 

It wasn’t too long before she could hear the crunch of Martin’s approach through the underbrush behind her. Five seconds was not that much time to try and escape, though she knew he’d probably given her more time to give her a good lead. As much as she enjoyed being caught, he loved the chase. It was no fun for either of them if he got her too soon.

His arm was steel as he wrapped it around her middle and hauled her off her feet mid stride. Amanda let out a scream of shock even if she was expecting to be caught relatively soon. But it was the feel of Martin’s bare arm against her midriff as her shirt rode up that was truly unexpected. She was more than a little stunned to see his bare shoulder as she looked back at him. Somewhere from the when she’d taken off to him catching her, he’d lost his shirt. And vest. 

Naked from the waist up, Martin held her off the ground. No easy feat as she was squirming and fighting to get away. She would never dream of letting him win that easy. Not that she wouldn’t also be winning in the end. 

Growling a bit as he wrangled her into a fireman’s hold, he looked around the area for the best place to take her. There were plenty of trees to choose from but she wasn’t making it easy as she continued to wriggle in weak attempts to escape. It only took him a few moments to decide to follow the original plan and walked over to the nearest tree and gently put her down, her back hitting the tree softly. 

There was a breathless moment between them as Martin looked down at her flushed face. The chase had done nothing but increased the fire in her blood and she was just as eager to move on as he clearly was. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, a small bid for permission that never failed to make her heart skip a beat in her chest. When she pressed deeper into the almost chaste pressure of his lips, he growled. 

All the hunger she’d seen in his eyes before poured into her as he pinned her to the tree at her back. It was almost as if he was feeding with how breathless his kiss made her. His hands came up to cradle her head as he deepened the kiss. When they parted to breathe his mouth trailed down her throat. His tongue dipping out to taste her skin.

She groaned as he pressed his body against hers. The heat of him was searing through her clothes. And the firmness of his cock through his jeans made her mouth go dry. “Martin,” she gasped as he bit roughly at the juncture behind her ear, a jolt of pleasure spiking through her body and straight to her clit. 

He merely hummed in response. When he nipped at her skin again, his hand slid down to her breast and giving her already hard nipple a quick flick with his thumb. The sensation caused her to squirm and gasp. Soon she was panting, his fingers deftly teasing her nipple as he dragged her into another hungry kiss. 

Not one to be passive, Amanda’s hands gravitated to the firm muscle of his stomach and dragged her nails down the naked flesh, earning her a groan. The sound made her blood sing, so she did it again. This time while biting at his lip and sucking ever...so...softly. The sensation had Martin pulling away to huff in need, his breath ghosting across her swollen lips. Grinning in delight, she did it once more, this time not stopping at the hem of his low riding pants. Instead, dipping down to graze across the straining pressure of his cock.

That got her a deliciously needy sound and a helpless hitch of his hips against her hand.

Still grinning to herself she pressed more firmly against him and gave a gentle squeeze.

“You’re playing with fire there, Drummer,” he managed to growl out, sounding slightly strained. 

“Good, I'm trying to get burned,” she shot back, voice pitched low and hungry. Letting him know she was more than ready for him to do his worst. 

And it was all the permission he needed.

With a growl he dropped his hands to hips and spun her around. His grip kept her upright when she lost her balance in his rush. When he abruptly kicked her feet apart to widen her stance, her breath caught in her throat. The roughness he was allowing himself had her knees weak. And the feeling of his hand dragging up from her hip to push firmly at her shoulders to tip her forward into the perfect position, made her gasp. 

The way he manhandled the front of her jeans open contrasted almost distractingly from the gentle warmth of his mouth on the nape of her neck as he curled over her. Somehow both possessive and protective in some primal way that made her pulse race. A quiet gasp at the tantalizing feeling of his hand burning a trail from her navel down to the juncture of her thighs blazed into full on moan as his fingers met slick heat. They both let out hungry sounds as his fingers slid back to easily slip in. Martin because of how wet and ready she was for him and Amanda because the first bit hint of stretch that sent shivers down her spine. 

“Drummer,” he sighed as he felt the desperate way she clenched around his fingers when he curled them just so. Her only response was a quiet sound as she bit her lip and tried to grind back against him. 

And that snapped the tiny bit of restraint Amanda could tell Martin had been holding on to. 

With a feral sound he shoved her pants down as far as he could with one hand. The other stayed busy where it was, teasing her with promises of more. The drag of his hand gliding up her back made her skin break out in goosebumps and she let out an involuntary sigh as he settled in a firm grip on the back of her neck. Warm and reassuring even as he pushed to tip her forward more. 

Keeping his grip on her, he slid his fingers from between her legs, earning him a disappointed sound, and began swiftly undoing his belt. Amanda squirmed at the unwanted emptiness and mindlessly arched back against Martin. The feeling of his hand, still wet from her, and the rough texture of his jeans caressing against the exposed skin of her ass made her whine. She wanted it so bad. 

It would be so good, if only he could get his damn zipper down. 

“Martin,” she huffed when his fumbling continued. 

She only got a frustrated growl in return. 

She was about to say something when the fastest zipper sound ever sounded in the semi quiet of the woods and an instant later she felt the nudge his cock against her. A breath later there was the firm stretch of him as he pushed in. The soft “Oh,” from her as the head worked past the tightness and all but popped in was nearly lost on Martin as he growled at the feel of her. 

Tight. Wet. And so damnably welcoming. 

He took a minute to breathe. Nearly panting against her neck as he tried to adjust. But when Amanda rolled her hips to take him deeper he knew that there was no holding back. Not when his Drummer was so eager for him. On her next inhale he gripped her hips tightly, pulling her slightly up on her toes and  _ pushed _ . 

Breath caught in her lungs. The feel of him, so hot and thick as he pressed deeper, stretching her just perfectly, had her whining past her breathlessness. It was too much and at the same time not enough. She wanted more. Wanted all of him.

The way she whined his name, begging him almost wordlessly, had his hips kicking forward. Her body didn’t even fight against the sudden fullness. The feel of sitting so firmly inside of Amanda, his love, his Drummer was breathtaking. It was his time to whine, wanting to savor the feeling, but not getting to as his desperate little Drummer called out for him. 

“Oh Martin, yes!” 

After that there was no time to talk.

Or think. 

To exist beyond each other’s bodies and gasping breaths. 

The grip Martin had on her hips was rough but she loved it. The beastly way he growled into her neck, teeth pressing marks into the pink flush of her skin, had her trembling. His hold doing more to keep her up right than her knees, which were doing really good impressions of jello. Pleasure was mounting, rushing through her like a freight train. Each time he roughly pulled her back against him while he thrust harshly forward forced a moan from her. 

Soon the sharp rhythm of her pleasure filled the area. Her kick drum moans were soon accompanied by bass vocals in the form of Martin’s heady goans and growls as he lost himself in his partner. 

The feel of her was enough to have him lost. But the sight of her, bent over and taking him so beautifully, coupled with the taste of her. Both body and mind, had him on the verge of losing it. Too soon he felt the end creeping up on him. He whined. Too caught up with wanting to keep going to care about what he sounded like.

Amanda was as desperate as he was. Mind a blank flush with how good she felt. How wonderfully he moved in her, filled her. Hit all the wonderful places she could never reach herself with each thrust. 

Aside from how perfectly he fit her, he knew exactly how to touch her, to control her, to make every nerve in her body sing. Her thighs were trembling, eager to try and clamp closed as the pleasure built, but his feet kept hers planted where they were. The heat of his mouth burned against her skin, his teeth scraping devilishly one second then his lips soothing the next, creating a direct line from there to where she clenched around him helplessly. 

“Touch y’r self, ‘Manda, please.” 

It was rare that she would hear his sound so needy. To beg. To lose himself so completely to her body that he needed her help to finish her off. But she was chasing the same flame he was. And before he could beg again one of her hands dropped to her clit, rubbing just enough to have the bonfire of her orgasm igniting like a supernova. 

Where her mind was blank emptiness before, now it exploded in white light. Fading as the pleasure continued until universes swirled behind her lids. She was on a different plane. A place were the edges of her body pulsed over and bled into everything. 

And right there with her was Martin. 

With her orgasm came permission to let go. And he did, hips nearly bruising as he drove himself as deep as he could go. A wordless guttural cry muffled into her shoulder as she pulsed around his cock. His mind blanked and his ears roared with the rush of his release. 

Panting, he held on to her. Shivering as tiny shocks of pleasure bounced around his nerves. The feeling of her still clenching around him almost painful after having just come. But he savored it. The knowledge that he could do all this to her. Soon her body sagged in his arms. All the tension of her climax ebbing away to leave her limp and sated. 

For a moment they stayed where they were. Martin barely holding them both up, Amanda panting as she caught her breath. He started lazily painting kisses over her skin. The drag of his beard made her shiver and smile tenderly to herself. It was nice to just stay like this. Neither of them were eager to move on for the time being. 

By the time they made any move to return to the others it was nearing sundown. 

They had taken their time. Martin helping Amanda with her pants. Fingers dancing over the already forming bruises on her hips and murmuring dirty thoughts about the mess she had on her thighs into her ear. She pushed him away with an embarrassed shove. Calling him dirty old man only had him smiling and whispering more filth in her ear until she reminded him that they still had actual firewood to collect and some clothes of his to find. With a rueful smirk he agreed and they set off back the way they had come, finding his shirt a few yards back and his vest shortly after that, stuck in the branches of a bush. 

When they got back to the camp, they had a pathetic collection of wood and Martin’s shirt and vest were still askew. 

All in all Amanda though it was a pretty good day of collecting firewood.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> long time no see! Hope you guys like this. Took a bit to get back in the swing of things but I'm feeling the drive again so hopefully there will be more fun in the future.


End file.
